Alluria
by Here's Your Cheese Omelette
Summary: Between heaven and earth lies Alluria-a place where winged beings live and fight to defend what's dear to them. Here, an unlikely love story takes place. But when in the midst of war, will their love last? Sasunaru My first action-y fic.


**A/n**: Hey guys! I've wanted to make an original fic for a LOOOONG time, and thus came up with this. I'm not sure if it's original, but it spouted out from my mind. I've always wanted to just teleport myself to a place where I could just get away from it all. And so was the birthplace of Alluria.

The first chapter will mainly be me, telling you the whole history of Alluria. How it came to be, and all that jazz. It might not be of any importance to the later chapters, but I would like you to know my thoughts on the place.

Oh! Remember: this is FICTION. Meaning: not real. All I know about Lucifer after researching is that basically, he was cast out of heaven, so I'll be using that info!! The rest is made up. Sorry if you consider this blasphemy, but it's my imagination, so don't flame me!! I love people who give me reviews and criticism though!!

I'm grumpy now cuz I haven't slept yet, and it's 6:10 in the morning!

Let's go to Alluria!!

**Disclaimer**: Characters aren't mine. Maybe some will be if I decide to add new ones, but for now, they're Masashi Kishimoto's. Oh! Alluria is MINE!! All mine!!

The last name Milunski isn't mine. It belongs to my cousin. Yes, to people who heard me talking about my cousin, HIM. Don't even say anything! It was just the first thing that popped into my head when I was looking for a last name; since I didn't want anything common like Yu, Chan, Johns, Lee or whatever.

**Warning:** Not sure if I'll put smut, or if this will even be BL, but if not, other warnings would be character death. I WILL kill someone. I think. Don't know who yet. Don't really know where this is heading.

**Beta Reader**: unbeta'd

* * *

**Alluria**

**by**

**Neko7cheese**

* * *

Stories have spoken about the angel Lucifer, who had been cast out of heaven for his sins. They spoke of the angel, as a perfect being. God's most perfect creation. A being with intelligence and beauty unrivalled by any! They said it was because of his perfection, that he became overly confident in himself, and looked down on God.

The angel, who was tasked of guarding God's throne-His holiness, wanted to take that throne for himself, and become God! He wanted to rule the heavens, and wanted others to serve him.

It was for that reason; God had cast Lucifer out of heaven, turning him into what he is called today: the prince of demons.

But what if someone told you that, that wasn't the reason why Lucifer had been cast out of heaven. What would you do if someone told you Lucifer had left heaven for an entirely different reason? What would you do if that same person told you a new story?

A story about a land called Alluria.

Long ago when earth was still young, and Lucifer has still resided among the clouds, he took a peek at earth one day, and saw something that made his heart clench.

A woman.

It was love at first sight for Lucifer.

A beautiful brunette woman was sitting on the shore, and was staring out into the sea. She had worn a simple, white sleeveless dress that reached her knees. The light color of her clothed seemed to make her fair skin glow; and make her look even more stunning; as if she was being bathed in moonlight, even though the sun was still out. The woman continued to gaze into the ocean for a bit longer, before she gathered her herself and walked away silently.

Lucifer was taken with her beauty, and went to God to ask if he could go to earth in a human form. He didn't say why; nor did it seem like he needed to. It was as if God knew the reason, and let him leave; saying that He would only give him a week to do what he wished.

Once Lucifer arrived on earth, he quickly changed into his human form, so that others would be able to see, and possibly aid him as he searched. However, after looking around for several hours, he failed to find woman; and it was beginning to grow dark. The angel decided that it would be best if he searched tomorrow.

Lucifer then set off in search of somewhere to sleep for the night. He returned to his angel form, after he found a nearby park. He settled upon a branch of the tall tree that was filled with leaves. He didn't really mind the hard wood or sharp leaves. In fact, he was rather comfortable, with the roughness of nature. Thus, he fell asleep quite easily.

The next morning, Lucifer was abruptly awoken by the feeling of something hit him on the noggin. As he looked around he spotted a Frisbee beside him, and a young boy climbing up, to most likely retrieve the item. The boy wouldn't be able to see the angel, so he didn't worry about the intruder. Nonetheless, he moved slightly away from the item, in case the boy would stumble and touch him. The angel might not be seen, but can certainly feel, and be felt. That's why he was wary.

Luckily, the boy retrieved the toy without a hitch, and quickly returned to his friends. 'Sigh.' The angel went. 'I might as well start looking, since I'm up.' He might have needed sleep, but he didn't really need to eat everyday, like most humans. So once he let breakfast slide, he gently floated down from the tree, and landed on the ground gracefully.

He decided to look around the park, in case his lady was there. Lucky for him, she was. She once again wore a white dress, but wore a light blue scarf and white hat, to go along with the attire. The angel also noticed that she had a canvas and several paints out. He looked around the area for a place he wouldn't be spotted. He can't, after all, suddenly appear out of thin air.

He made his way behind a small billboard, and materialized there; making sure to keep an eye for his lady, in case he might leave. She didn't; and Lucifer made his way back to the mysterious woman, and stood behind her.

"That's a lovely painting." Lucifer said. Truthfully, it was indeed a nice painting. She had painted the park they were in, with a beautiful sun rise behind it. The lady turned to thank the commentator of her work, but was caught surprised at who it was.

It wasn't someone she recognized, but rather, what struck her was the beauty of the man. He wore a simple attire; comprised of dark jeans with an olive green turtle neck, along with a pair of light colored shoes. What she noticed most though, was the man's long white hair. He didn't old. In fact, he was quite handsome, and looked around 29 or 30. She was sure no one could deny that the man before her was stunning.

The girl soon realized she was gawking, and looked away from the beautiful man. However, from her point of view, it seemed the man would allow her to forget him so easily. He moved, so he stood next to her; and examined her work once more.

"It's truly a lovely painting." Lucifer muttered. Then, he looked at the girl and asked. "Do you paint often? I'd love to see any other artwork you've done!"

The woman was taken aback by the strange man's request; but she felt no malice from the man, and agreed to show him other things she had made. Also, she felt curious about the man. She wanted to know who he was, and be able to capture his exotic beauty in a painting. For one reason or another, she felt drawn to him. And that feeling didn't allow her to let the strange man, just walk away.

The pair walked to a nearby restaurant, which made the white haired man raise his bro in confusion. "My friend owns this restaurant. She's letting me stay on the floor upstairs." The woman explained. "By the way, name's Jessebelle Milunski."

"Call me Lucifer." He replied.

"Interesting name, Lucifer." Jesse said, as she began looking through a pile of painted canvases. "Several things I've painted are just scattered around. Just look if you want to."

Lucifer had actually been surprised by Jesse's behavior. It was certainly different from what he thought; but he liked it. It's interesting if she has her own unique personality. As he was looking through several paintings of rather random things, such as the ocean, an old building, a boot and such, he was grabbed and set on a chair, with Jesse looking at him with a canvas and paint brush in hand.

"Will you allow me to paint you?" She asked. "I won't deny you're incredibly beautiful. The most handsome man, I've seen in fact. I would like it if you would allow me to paint you."

Lucifer had blushed slightly at the beautiful comment, but willed the blush away. He then allowed Jesse to paint him, which seemed to please her greatly. It didn't matter for him. This way, he would have a reason to spend more time with the girl.

The rest of the time was spent in silence, as Jesse began to sketch the basic form of her model. She knew exactly how to make this painting look like, and became all bubbly inside. She was rather excited to make it.

Every now and then, she would glance at Lucifer, or tell him to do a certain position, but other than that, they didn't talk much. Not that either of them minded the silence. It was a peaceful silence, rather than an awkward one, so it was calming in a way.

Now as Jesse worked, Lucifer became curious as to how she would make it, and thus kept trying to peek at her work. However, Jesse seemed to want to keep it a surprise until the end, and slapped him away playfully, if ever he got close enough to see her plan.

After a while, Lucifer would let her be; and just watch her as she painted. After a few hours, Lucifer heard Jesse give out a groan, as she stretched out her muscles. "I'm done for the day, Luc." She began. "I know! Let's go somewhere! It would be nice to have coffee somewhere to relax, right?!"

Lucifer was slightly taken aback by the suddenness of her request, but smiled and gave his approval nonetheless. "Where will we go?" He asked.

"It's a quaint little coffee house not too far from here." She answered. The pair then left the apartment/ restaurant, and wade their way to the aforementioned coffee shop. Upon reaching the shop, they grabbed a table, ordered up a drink, along with some pastries, and talked.

This routine continued the next day, as well as the one after that. After they worked on the painting a bit, they never failed to just talk, as they sipped a fresh cup of Joe. It was fun, as well as relaxing.

As they were heading back, from the coffee shop, they decided to skip their normal route and pass by the ocean. It was a 15 minute walk, but well worth it. It sand felt cool between their toes, as they mindlessly watched the still water glitter with the sun's setting light.

Hues of orange engulfed them, as they watched the sun disappear from the horizon. A cool breeze passed them, causing Jesse to shiver in her light clothing. Lucifer pulled her close, and held her in a warm hug. She smiled, as she let herself be taken by the warmth, and leaned in closer to the man behind her. She turned back, to face the man, only to be met halfway in a chaste kiss.

It was a simple kiss. It merely brushed against her slightly, but it was sweet, and full of honest feelings. She smiled at the angel, and laced her hand with his, before walking away from the beach, back towards her home.

The following day, they met up at the usual time at the usual place to continue the painting. They gave each other a slight peck on the lips, as they set to work in a mutual silence.

As she painted, she couldn't help notice the man' features. She kept thinking how beautiful he looked; and how perfect his body was. Her thoughts trailed; as she reminded herself of how nice he was to her, and how he just seemed perfect. Before she realized it, her body moved towards the man, painting long forgotten. She looked deeply into his smoky eyes, and leaned forward to let their lips meet.

Lucifer was no less than shocked at the painter's actions; nonetheless, he let her do as she pleased, and responded to the kiss, by acting with as much passion as the other. Their lips met forcefully; as they let their passionate wants overcome them. Lucifer stuck out his tongue, and grazed it over Jesse's lower lip; coaxing her to open. She soon parted her pink lips, and allowed Lucifer to enter her mouth. Their tongues met in a fiery dance, as they let their tongues crash against the other, tasting their partner. The two were soon intoxicated by each other's tastes, and their bodies began to crave for more.

Although tempting, he knew this was moving too fast and left Jesse's mouth; still dazed from what occurred.

They stared at each other, not fully registering what just happened. The first to break out of the spell was Lucifer; however, he wasn't sure how to react, or how she wanted him to react. He stood from where he sat, and went to the flushed form of the painter. He kissed her again lightly on the lips, waking her from her trance; before saying 'I'll come back tomorrow', and left. If he had stayed longer, he would have seen the smile on Jesse's face, as she watched him leave.

The next day, Lucifer went to Jesse's house, to continue the painting. It was a rather awkward affair. Thick silence clouded the room before both of them decided that it was too much. "I-" Both them said; causing them to stop in awkwardness. Silence clouded the room once again, before small snorts of laughter erupted from both occupants.

"I'll go first." The angel went; looking straight into the eyes of the girl. "Jesse, the kiss from yesterday must have confirmed my feelings for you. Our first kiss was very light, so it probably didn't make much sense of what I felt, but I'll say it clearly now. I like you. No! I love you."

"I love you too." Her answer was short, but it was sincere. The held hands, and descended the stairs, painting forgotten, as they made their way outside. What happened just now was too special to be wasted by just painting! So the pair silently decided to go on a date. They wandered around the city, not really caring about anything, other then being with the other person.

Shortly after, the sun started to set, painting the sky pink. The two decided it was getting late, and Lucifer began to walk her back home. The two moved in comfortable silence, as they laced their fingers together. They stopped when they reached the entrance of the restaurant, and they parted with a soft kiss.

Before Jesse had completely entered the restaurant, she called out "Oh. I'm done with the painting. Come look at it tomorrow, okay?", then left after seeing her lover nod.

True to his word, the angel came the next day. He would've come over even without what was said last night, but it was still nice to know you came over for a special reason.

He entered the restaurant, greeted the employees who knew him well by now, and made his way upstairs; where he was greeted sweetly by Jesse. He was given a square, covered by a sheet. He assumed this was the painting, and was confirmed by the look on his lover's face.

He looked at the finished artwork and gasped. It was him, it undoubtedly was. What got him though was how he was captured. The background was a deep indigo, with white paint scattered randomly; made to look like stars. He was standing on a cloud of pink, blue, and purple shades; all swirling around to create a brilliant mesh of colors. On the clouds, he was facing diagonally with his arms stretched out. He was wearing the same attire he was wearing when they first met; and on his back, were two gigantic white wings, seeming to shine with light from the sun.

"Is it okay?" Jesse asked, breaking the angel from his trance. "I know it's a little out there, but when I first saw you, that was honestly what I thought. I really saw you as an angel sent from heaven; hopefully to be with me."

Lucifer placed the painting on the bed, and looked at her seriously. "Is it really what you thought? What would you think if I really was an angel, who came to earth to be near you?"

Jesse looked at him confused, but gave him a small smile. "If that was so, then I would be very happy to know that such a beautiful creature, would do something so sweet for me. I'm not anyone famous or important, so to know that I was reason enough for an angel to leave the clouds, I think my heart would explode from such joy."

"Well, that's good to hear." He said. Lucifer whispered 'Watch closely', as he stepped back. He let a dim glow surround him, and slowly let out his wings. He heard a soft gasp escape his lover's lips, as his wings came into full view. He opened his eyes; ones that he didn't even realize were closed, and looked warily at Jesse.

"Beautiful." He heard her say. "Even more so then my painting."

He moved towards the girl, and embraced her tightly. Although he heard that she would be happy earlier, he was still scared of what might happen. He didn't want her to reject him for truly being an angel.

"Why are you shaking?" She whispered into his ear, as she returned his embrace. "Didn't I say that I wouldn't mind? I love you. I loved you when I thought you were human, and even more so now that I know you're not. "

Lucifer was no less than overjoyed. "Jesse, wait for me, alright? I'll return to heaven, and tell God all about this. I finally have you; I'm not letting you go."

Once Lucifer returned to heaven, he asked to see God immediately. Once he entered God's throne room, he remained silent, not exactly sure how to state his request. Fortunately, his unease was broken, when he heard God speak. He looked up, and saw the big man with a small on His face.

"You have something to ask of me?" He said. "Does it involve that girl that you met on earth?"

'So He does know.' Sighing, Lucifer took a step forward, and looked at God. "Sir, I've fallen in love her. I know it's impossible for an angel and a human to be together, but I must ask. Is there a way?"

"How much do you love her?" God asked.

"Oh sir! I love her more than stars you've made. Greater than all the animals you've put on earth! Sir, I love her immensely, and she loves me back!" Lucifer said. He turned once again to face God, and you could still see the shine in his eyes, from talking about her.

"Very well." God said, standing from his seat. "I can neither turn you human, nor her an angel; but I will find a way for you two to live happily together. First, I must know the depth of her love. Ask her, if she is willing to leave everything for you. And when I say everything, I mean everything."

"Yes sir." The angel replied. His eyes gleamed with new hope.

"I will ask you to return in two days." God said. "Now go."

Lucifer wasted no time in returning to earth. He changed into his human form, and quickly looked around the city in search for Jessebelle. Once he found her sitting alone by the shoreline, she called out to her.

The couple faced each other, and Lucifer spoke in a serious tone. "Jess, God can find a way for us. But I need to ask you something." Jesse nodded her head, and allowed the angel to continue. "Are you willing to leave everything? Leave your life now, for the sake of having one with me."

The angel looked at his lover with uncertainty. He knew the girl loved him, but to ask to throw everything away; it was a bit much. Nonetheless, he continued to look at her face, waiting for an answer.

"Lu, I love you very much. And to ask this of me, is asking for something greater than me." Lucifer looked away sadly, knowing that his request was impossible. "I will leave with you Lucifer. I am not sure where this will lead us to, but I trust you."

The angel took his beloved maiden in his arms, and geld here tightly. He was immensely happy that his beloved agreed, and now it all came down to what God planned. Suddenly, bright swirls of light began to engulf them. The light became brighter, and harsher, until the couple could not see.

When the light was gone, the two opened their eyes to see vast grasslands. Plants and animals flourished greatly, and the streams were crystal clear. As the couple admired their surroundings, they couldn't help but wonder where they were. For although the land was rich in resources, it had no people other than themselves anywhere.

"This land, I have created for you two. I have named it Alluria. It is a large mass I have placed between earth, and heaven." Came the voice of God. The man wasn't there Himself; however His voice appeared, from seemingly all around them. "To solve your dilemma, I have made this land for you. I have placed all you would ever need here; apart from those that have been man-made from your world Jessebelle. You two can freely live here. I send you both my blessings as your future begins."

The pair stared at each other, as God's voice disappeared. They laced their fingers, and set off.

And so they began their life together. Slowly, they managed to make their life work and prosper. The couple had children, and their children in turn had children. Many years passed, and the population on their sky land prospered greatly.

As more people came to be, they were able to slowly change their simple ways of living, into something grander. Stone had been piled into great castles, and with each castle, a ruler was chosen by the people. The rulers had decided on things like borders, and treaties; to maintain peace in Alluria, even with the different ruling kingdoms.

At present, the sky land was blooming, and different kingdoms stood tall. Peace continued to flow throughout Alluria, giving the inhabitants of Alluria, a normal and happy life.

Of course, this land is not completely perfect. Every now and then, problems would arise; however, they could always be fixed by the 5 rulers of the 5 Kingdoms. Thus, allowing them to avoid things like war between the countries.

The Five Kingdoms.

The kingdom of Devre was a peaceful land. Located in the centermost of the sky land, it was the nation that helped keep the bond between all the other strong. Of course, such a feat was not easy. However, this kingdom managed to keep the peace between all countries, and therefore was greatly appreciated by the other kingdoms. This kingdom is governed by the Momochi line.

The kingdom of Amarri was found to the upper left of Devre. Famous for their military strategies and strength in battle, this kingdom helped keep security in Alluria. This kingdom is led by the Subaku line.

The kingdom of Lumaire, found to the lower left of Devre, was famous for its cuisine. This land had been blessed with the most amounts of fruits, vegetables and animals; allowing the people of this nation to fully explore the culinary world. Aside from the great restaurants found in the kingdom, this nation is also known to aid those countries experiencing drought of famine. This land is ruled by the Hyuuga line.

The kingdom of Estrel was found at the upper right of Devre. This kingdom had helped many others in times of great sickness and distress. This land had shared great hope, as well as medical supplies and aids, to those in need. This kingdom is ruled by the Uzumaki line.

The final kingdom is the kingdom of Rousse. Located to the lower right of Devre; this land is known for its merchandize, and Persian market-like streets. Merchants made their living here, selling everything from furniture to erotic books. This busy nation is ruled by the Uchiha line.

Although each nation has its specialty, the nations don't really try to be better then the other. It's God's command that they try to get along, and His will they followed. After all, Alluria had only come into existence because of the big man's kindness.

And thus we end our tale of Alluria's past, and we move on to Alluria at present day. We will see that although the nations had no major problems with the other countries, they still very much had difficulties and enemies nearby.

* * *

**A/n**: Hi! Sorry if the end of this is a bit crappy, I got bored but had to finish it, so I could start on the next. Oh yeah! If any of you are wondering how to pronounce the kingdoms, they go like this. Devre (De.vur), Amarri (A.ma.ri), Lumaire (Loo.mayr), Estrel (Es.trel) and lastly Rousse (Roos). Pretty easy right?! Hey if any of you re wondering where I got the names, feel free to put that note in a review or pm! I'll gladly tell you my idiotic reason.

It's silly. That's why I won't put it here.

Lastly, if any one is wondering why I had Momochi as the peacemakers, it's simple. Haku is there. Haku is one of my favourite characters, he's very nice, and will keep Zabuza in line. I'll be putting people whose last name isn't Momochi in the family, ok? Same goes for the other kingdoms.

FEEL FREE TO ASK ANYQUESTIONS IF IT'S NOT CLEAR, OK?! And tell me if I should make a non anime version of Alluria. I need motivation.

Lastly last thing, yaaaay! I do believe this is my longest chapter ever!! More than 5 pages and it's not a one-shot! Yay. Usually, I can only have 3 MS pages, and 5 for one-shots.

PLEASE REVIEW! I'll do my best to reply to reviewers and those who fave, to express my gratitude.


End file.
